howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch
|Source = Franchise}} Patch is Scribbler's Chimeragon who first appeared in the game, Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders. Biography Early Life Patch is a dragon created by Eir Stormheart using an undisclosed scientific protocol. She combined three undivulged dragon species based on their breath abilities. Unfortunately, a side effect of the artificial creation is rapid aging. Patch lived about a week and transitioned quickly between Tiny Tooth, Broad Wing, and Titan Wing. While a Titan Wing, he was stolen by Grimmel the Grisly from Eir's control. Grimmel sought to make a profit from him, but needed more information. Patch and Grimmel's cohort traveled to Scriven Rock. While there, a boy approached him and set him free, and the two escaped to Havenholme. ''Meeting Scribbler ''Travel to Vanaheim Physical Appearance Patch is pale pink with magenta patterns on his head, neck and ear-like appendages. The plate-like scales on his tail are in different shades of pink, as well as the scales on his wings. He has a white snout and underbelly. His legs and wing edges are dark grey. His horns are brown and his claws are white. Personality Patch appears to be a really playful dragon, as he likes sticking his tongue out of his mouth while flying, something that only Toothless and Sleuther have been seen doing so far. He also appears to enjoy doing flips in the air. He appears to have no restraints towards humans, as he lets Scribbler ride him and even use a saddle. Abilities and Skills Speed and Agility: Patch is an agile and maneuverable dragon, able to do flips sideways very fast, despite carrying a human on his back. Strength: Patch is quite powerful, as he seems to carry Scribbler on his back with no signs of struggle, even when he is spinning in the air. Rebirth: Being a Chimeragon, Patch transforms into an egg each time he dies, and hatches into a baby. Whether or not he has the memories of his past lives remains to be seen. Ice, Lightning, and Fire Blasts: As a hatchling, Patch has the ability to breathe ice. He gains the ability to shoot lightning as a Broad Wing and fire as a Titan Wing. During his last stage of growth, he can shoot all three elements, depending on which one he wants to use. Relationships Scribbler Scribbler is Patch's rider and they share the same human-dragon bond as the other riders do with their dragons. Due to their mysterious pasts, they have a special connection. Patch always follows Scribbler around during his adventures. Appearances Trivia *According to Richard Hamilton, Patch was originally going to change genders during each rebirth."Fun fact: The original plan was for Patch to change genders during each rebirth." (Date Posted - February 2, 2019). Twitter. References Site Navigation Category:Medium Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Characters Category:Males Category:Mystery Class Category:Strong Dragons Category:Fast Dragons Category:Dragons with Electrical Abilities Category:Dragon Hybrids and Subspecies